


Blushes and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki and Hide have been dating for quite some time, but have rarely ever gone past kissing, and never have gone all the way. One day, Kaneki decides that he wants to do it with Hide…but how does he approach him?





	Blushes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend. Sorry that it sucks. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Kaneki and Hide had been together for nearly as long as Kaneki could remember. Since their first year of school, in fact. They immediately clicked with one another. They were best friends, as close as could be. It was around middle school when Kaneki began to realize his developing feelings for Hide, and a year or two later when he finally gathered up enough courage to confess. Hide neither rejected nor accepted his feelings at the time, but he’d reject everyone else who confessed to him, and remained close to Kaneki. They began dating in their freshman year of high school. They had their troubles, especially when it came to being accepted by others, but they’d managed to get through all the hardships and both of them had already graduated from college, still dating.

They were a pretty standard couple. They’d hug, cuddle, and kiss, the usual romantic touches, but they’d never made it much farther than that. Every once in awhile, Hide would feel up Kaneki’s shirt, but they had never made it any further than that. Kaneki was fine with it. He liked the kisses and the cuddles, and he wasn’t extremely sex-starved. It was only recently when Kaneki began seriously thinking about having sex with Hide. Sure, before he thought about it now and then, usually when he masturbated, but now, it was all the time. Kaneki and Hide both were adult men. When they were in school, Kaneki thought he was too young to do those sorts of things. He guessed he didn't realize how old he'd actually gotten. Wash’t it time for him to lose his virginity?

Kaneki pursed his lips, wondering how he should approach Hide. What do people normally say? Do they flatout bring up the subject? Do they do it subtly? If so, then how? Kaneki remembered that in high school, girls would often blow into their boyfriends ear to indicate they wanted to have sex, but Kaneki got embarrassed by the thought of doing that to Hide. Additionally, it felt like a childish gesture.

Kaneki bit his lip as he picked up his cell phone, his heart racing so fast, he thought it’d explode as he dialed Hide's number. He went with the direct confrontation route. Kaneki put his phone to his ear, took a deep breath, and waited for Hide to pick up. Kaneki was so nervous that he began to feel nauseated.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide answered on the third ring. “What’s up?” Hide’s voice was cheery and bright, and Kaneki could almost imagine him being with him now.

“Well, um…I, uhh…was…nghh…” Kaneki’s face turned red. He stammered and stuttered as his brain shut down, and ultimately, he hung up the phone.

 _Oh, my God_ , was all Kaneki could think as he travelled to the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water, as if it could erase what had just happened. _What was I thinking?_

Kaneki looked at himself in the mirror. He was a standard looking man. Short, black hair. Pale skin. A gray eye on the right. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch. He’d lost an eye to an illness when he was younger, and though he had a glass eye, he didn’t like to be looked at weirdly nor be pitied. Not that he got many different reactions whilst wearing his eyepatch. Well, there were some tourists who thought he was cosplaying. Nevertheless, he hated his glass eye.

As Kaneki returned to the living room, he heard his stomach rumble quietly. He glanced at the time, surprised to find that it was a quarter till eight. Today was his day off work, so he hadn’t been doing much besides sitting on the couch and reading. Where did all his time go? Kaneki opened the refrigerator, scouring for something already made up. He wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, and was currently not in the mood to cook something. It did not surprise him that he did not have anything to eat. Kaneki pulled his wallet out of his pocket, peeking at the money he’d set aside from that he needed for rent and bills and whatnot. He didn’t even have enough money to buy a soda. _I guess I'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow_. He would skip dinner tonight.

Kaneki stood and returned to the nest he created for himself on the couch, and picked his book back up. He constantly glanced at his phone, wondering why Hide hadn’t called back. He usually did. Kaneki shrugged it off and returned to his book. Ten or so minutes later, there was a knock on Kaneki’s door. Kaneki put down his book, confused. The only time he ever received unannounced guests was when the landlord checked in on him, which was rarely ever.

Kaneki crept over to the door and checked out the peephole to see who it was. Hide was on the other side of the door, staring intently at the handle. Kaneki blushed a little. This is why Hide wasn’t calling back? Because he drove all the way to Kaneki’s apartment, which was a half an hour away from his own house? Kaneki opened the door.

Hide looked up at Kaneki, straightened his posture, and took a deep breath. “Ken Kaneki, I am going to take you out to dinner,” Hide announced.

Kaneki blinked, confused. “Excuse me?”

“I am taking you out to dinner,” repeated Hide.

Kaneki let that sink in and tried to hide his smile. “You drove all the way to my house to tell me this?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Hide looked more proud of himself than he should have.

Kaneki couldn’t contain himself any longer. He broke out into a bright smile. “Jesus, I love you,” he said with a laugh. Cupping Hide’s face with his hands, he gave his boyfriend a long kiss on the cheek, to which Hide responded with a smug grin after Kaneki pulled away. Kaneki went back inside, grabbed his keeps and slipped on his shoes, then stepped outside, locking the door behind him and placing it in his pocket. Hide grabbed hold of Kaneki’s hand, and lead him to the car. Hide opened the door for him, letting Kaneki slip inside. When Hide was in his own seat, he started up the car and began driving.

Kaneki constantly snuck glances at Hide, and couldn’t help but notice how much more attractive he looked since the last time he saw him, which was only a couple days ago. It seemed like the more Hide did for Kaneki, the more beautiful he became. Kaneki thought it was impossible to be any more in love, but he was wrong. Hide took up all of his overflown heart. Kaneki hesitantly grabbed hold of Hide’s hand, longing for his touch. If they weren’t in the car, Kaneki would’ve snuggled up next to him. Hide squeezed his hand, giving him a short glance.

They arrived at the restaurant, their favorite, and they ordered their usual. Kaneki with a normal cheeseburger, simple really, lettuce, tomatoes, and just a little bit of ketchup, while Hide ordered his ginormous burger with practically every topping you can think of, that he almost never finished and absolutely refused to take home when he didn’t.

As Kaneki ate quietly, Hide spoke up. “So, what’s wrong?”

Kaneki put his food down and looked up. “Huh? What do you mean?” he asked after he’d finished chewing.

Hide looked Kaneki straight in the eye. “Kaneki, I’ve been dating you for almost ten years. I may be a jokester, but I’m not stupid. I can tell when something’s bothering you, even over the phone.”

Kaneki broke eye contact. So this is why Hide invited him out? If Kaneki couldn’t talk about it over the phone, he definitely was unable to talk about it in person, and he absolutely never bring it up in public. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Hide leaned over the table, careful not to get food on his shirt. Hide brushed Kaneki’s hair away from his face, then slid his hand down to carress his cheek. Kaneki leaned into Hide’s hand. “Kaneki.”

Kaneki touched Hide’s hand and pulled it from his cheek, clutching it between his. “I was just…thinking. It's stupid, really.”

“Kaneki, I love you, and when something is bothering you, I want to know what and how I can help you.”

“It’s really embarrassing!” Kaneki exclaimed, letting go of Hide’s hand and shoving his burger in his mouth, frustrated. He wanted to talk about it, but he was too shy. He didn’t know what to do.

Kaneki glanced up at Hide when he didn’t respond. Hide was deep in thought, his eyes closed, his faced furrowed in concentration. Kaneki proceeded to finish up the rest of his burger. As he put the last bit in his mouth, Hide finally spoke. “Kaneki, would you like the spend the night?”

Kaneki choked on his burger, spitting it out, then wiping his face with a napkin. His face turned as red as one of his tomatoes. “Th-that’s…” Kaneki sucked on the insides of his cheeks, silent for a moment. “Yes. I want to.”

Hide smiled, but said nothing, obviously very pleased that he figured Kaneki out, but he looked even more pleased about what they would be doing. He quickly finished his burger. Seeing how eager Hide was, Kaneki wondered if it was really okay with Hide that he waited this long to finally…you know.

Once Hide payed for the food, they got in the car and they drove to Hide’s house. Once inside, Hide locked the door behind them. They took off their shoes and Hide grabbed onto Kaneki’s hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” responded Kaneki. “This is what I wanted to ask you about earlier.”

“I was just making sure,” Hide said, kissing Kaneki’s knuckles. Hide lead Kaneki to his room. Hide sat on his bed and patted the space next to him. Kaneki sat awkwardly beside him. He didn’t look at Hide, and his posture was stiff and weird. His face felt hot.

“Are you nervous?” Hide asked.

“I am like an open book to you, aren't I?”

“The only book I'll read,” responded Hide.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Just follow my lead,” he said quietly as he touched Kaneki’s cheek, and forced him to look him in the eye. “May I take your eyepatch off?”

“Sure…” Hide gently removed the accessory and placed it on his nightstand so it wouldn’t get lost. Hide examined Kaneki’s fake eye. “Close your eyes,” he told Kaneki, who obeyed. Hide moved in close and placed a small kiss on his eyelid. “I like your eyes. You should stop wearing your eyepatch.”

Hide moved back and Kaneki opened his eyes. Hide was looking at him lovingly as he rubbed Kaneki’s cheek with his thumb. Kaneki relaxed, and slowly, Hide leaned in and kissed Kaneki on the lips. Kaneki kissed back, and it didn’t take long for the kiss to transition from innocent to passionate. Their tongues danced with each other, pushing against each other, trying to get closer than they already were; noses were pressed againsts each other’s cheeks. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide, pulling him towards him so that their chests touched. They pulled away for a moment to quickly catch their breath before diving back into it again.

Hide pulled away again. Kaneki panted heavily, Hide not far behind. Hide leaned back in and kissed Kaneki’s cheek, moving his kisses down slowly till he reached his neck. As Hide continued kissing Kaneki’s neck, he moved his hands under his shirt, trailing his fingers up his spine. Kaneki let out a tiny moan.

Hide began sucking Kaneki’s neck, gently nipping his skin to leave his mark, one that would last for quite awhile, while he played with Kaneki’s nipples.

“Nghh…” Kaneki tried to suppress his voice.

“Let me hear you. We're all alone,” Hide whispered, his lips brushing Kaneki’s nape, tickling him. Kaneki moaned again, doing as Hide asked and not trying to keep his voice in. Hide moved from the bed to the floor, face to face with Kaneki’s crotch. Kaneki blushed as Hide worked on undoing Kaneki’s belt, ultimately pulling off his pants.

“You’re already so big,” Hide exclaimed as he smirked up at Kaneki.

“D-don’t say it like that,” Kaneki said breathlessly.

“I'll help you out.” Hide began removing Kaneki’s boxers, exposing his erection. Hide grabbed Kaneki’s length, and began to rub, up and down, up and down, in a consistent motion. Kaneki moaned again. It felt so good—much better than when he did it himself. Leaning over, Hide put Kaneki's dick in his mouth and began sucking. His tongue circled the tip as he bobbed his head up and down to give Kaneki the fullest pleasure.

“H-Hide…”

Hide pulled away, wiping away the saliva on his chin. “Sorry. I’m not going to let you come just yet.” Hide returned to his spot on the bed. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered, as he took off his own.

Kaneki was completely naked now, still panting, his lower area throbbing. Hide pushed Kaneki down, forcefully, but careful as not to hurt him. Hovering over him for a moment, Hide leaned over to his nightstand. He opened the first drawer and retrieved a tube of unopened lubricant. Twisting the cap cap off and placing some on his fingers, Hide leaned back over to Kaneki and lifted his legs up, exposing his bottom side.

“I'm going to put my fingers in, one at a time, alright?”

“O-okay.”

After rubbing Kaneki’s hole a couple times, Hide gently pushed his finger in. “You’re more loose than I though. Do you play with yourself here?”

“Sometimes…” Kaneki replied, embarrassed.

Hide pushed another finger in, and began messing with his area to loosen Kaneki up even more.

Suddenly, Kaneki gave a sharp gasp. “Oh~? Did I find your spot?” asked Hide in a playful, seductive tone, as he continued to stretch Kaneki out more. Finally, he stuck in a third finger and teased Kaneki's spot a little more, receiving a couple very sexy noises as response, before pulling them out.

Hide removed his remaining clothes, revealing all of his skin. Kaneki couldn’t help but check his body out.

“I'm going to put it in slowly. Tell me if it hurts.” Kaneki blushed furiously, unable to form the words. Instead, he nodded.

Hide pushed Kaneki’s legs up once again and pushed himself inside. “You’re beautiful,” he said as he touched the edge of Kaneki’s body, then firmly grasping his hips and began thrusting. Slowly at first, but the movements became rough and more rapid. Kaneki moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Hide’s waist, hands digging into Hide’s back, pulling him closer. Hide grunted, moving his arms and hands up farther Kaneki's body to minimize the space between them. Closer. They wanted to be closer.

Sweat began to roll from Hide’s body onto Kaneki. The bedroom was a symphony of moans and grunts, the bed creaking under the lustful movements. Kaneki ran a hand through Hide’s hair, trembling with pleasure. He didn’t imagine it feeling this good.

Between long gasps and moans, Kaneki managed to get out: “I think I’m g-gonna–” But before Kaneki could finish, he came, the white fluid getting everywhere. Hide didn’t seem to care, as he leaned in so close, their cheeks touched. He nibbled on Kaneki's ear, while Kaneki left a mark of his own on Hide’s collarbone.

“Hide…Hide. I love you,” Kaneki told his lover quietly, the sound muffled.

“I love you, too,” replied Hide, giving him one last kiss on the neck.

————————————————

The next morning, Kaneki woke up at sunrise, met by a sleeping Hide. _He looks so beautiful when he sleeps_ , he thought, as he played with Hide's hair, twirling it with his fingers. Hide opened his eyes a little to peek. “Kaneki.” He sounded groggy.

“Good morning,” Kaneki replied with a smile, his voice raspy.

Hide touched his forehead to Kaneki’s, smiling back. “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom


End file.
